Broken Promises, Broken Hearts
by Kri5ti
Summary: Kid!Klaine... at the beginning, at least. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes vowed to be best friends forever in preschool. But Blaine's father had different ideas, especially after his son came out. And so Blaine left, not knowing how his best friend felt for him. But, will a trip to sectionals at Dalton Academy change everything? **ONE-SHOT VERSION OF MY STORY "Shattered."**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was suggested by **_**JMarieAllenPoe, **_**who wanted me to do a kid!Klaine story.**

**Klaine is amazing. I love them soooo much. Season Three Episode Five. 'Nough said.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee.**_

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath as his mother's car came to a stop. He looked to her out of the corner of his eye and noticed how she smiled at him encouragingly. "Go on, honey. It'll be fine."

He looked out the window again at all of the kid's walking to the door with their parents in tow. "It's preschool, Mommy. What if the other kids don't like me?"

Elizabeth leaned over to plant a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Everyone will love you because you're amazing, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and leaned over to hug his mother. "Thanks, Mommy."

She hugged him back briefly and patted his back in a comforting gesture. "Have fun, sweetie."

He pushed the door open and stumbled out of the car in his fit of excitement and confidence. Elizabeth watched and felt herself crying as her son entered the building. He was young, naïve, innocent. She just hoped she lived long enough to see him grow up to be the wonderful, heartbreakingly beautiful boy he was bound to be.

She wanted to watch him grow up and bring home his first boyfriend - yes, Elizabeth was well-aware of her son's sexuality, even if he wasn't just yet. And she was comfortable with it. She had grown up with a gay best friend, after all, and he and his partner were happily living together now in Westerville.

Sighing, she started the car and drove away.

Meanwhile, Kurt entered his classroom with a joyful expression, nearly running over a tall woman.

_Hmm, _Kurt thought, taking in the sight of her. _She's pretty. Not as pretty as Mommy, but still pretty._

"Woah, there," She said in her sweet, endearing voice. Kurt noticed her skin was a darker shade than his family's, but he had watched Sister Act - he knew she would probably be a wonderful woman, just like Sister Mary Clarence. "Watch your step, young man. We wouldn't want you to fall and scrape your knee, now would we?"

Kurt shook his head vigorously. "No, Mrs...?"

She laughed lightly. "My name is Mrs. Jones, and I'll be your teacher this year."

Kurt smiled, reaching out his hand for Mrs. Jones to shake. "Hello, Mrs. Jones. I'm Kurt Hummel."

She smiled brightly, graciously accepting Kurt's small, frail hand in her smooth, warm one. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. How are you liking preschool so far?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, a gesture Mrs. Jones found amusing. "I don't really know yet. I've been here for five minutes and I almost hurt the teacher." Mrs. Jones laughed here. "Plus, I don't know any of the other kids. What if they don't like me?"

Mrs. Jones put her hand on Kurt's back, ushering him forward, towards a table where a little girl with the same color skin as Mrs. Jones sat with a curly-haired boy. "Well, I'll tell you what, Kurt. Why don't you go say hi to my daughter, Mercedes and her friend, Blaine? They're really nice, and I think you'd get along great."

Kurt looked in the direction Mrs. Jones was pointing, smiling as he noticed what the two were playing. It seemed they were messing around with lots of different colored play dough, creating different shapes and models while laughing and smiling widely. He looked at Mrs. Jones again, a grin on his face. "I'd like that."

Mrs. Jones escorted Kurt over to the table, where Kurt took a seat beside Mercedes. She gave Kurt a reassuring smile before leaving Kurt to introduce himself.

"Hi," Kurt held out his hand, similar to the way he had for Mrs. Jones. "I'm Kurt."

"Hi!" Mercedes replied enthusiastically. "I'm Mercedes!" She shook Kurt's hand with excitement. "And this is Blaine, but he's sort of shy. Don't worry though, he's super nice, even though he is a little bit of a nerd."

"I'm not a nerd!" Blaine was quick to defend himself. "I just like bowties."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I do, too! My mommy taught me how to tie one and everything!"

"Mine, too!" Blaine replied just as happily. "But my daddy thinks bowties are useless. Mommy buys me some anyway. She says its our secret."

Kurt shrugged. "My daddy doesn't understand the importance of bowties, either. He just likes cars. He has a garage, too. Hummel's Tires and Lube."

"Cool!" Mercedes exploded. "That's where my daddy works!" She reached across the table, grabbing a container of purple play dough. "Do you want to play, Kurt?"

"Sure!"

A little over half an hour later, Kurt, along with Mercedes and Blaine, had made an entire city of play dough-people, complete with a park and each of their individual houses. "Wow!" Kurt said joyfully. "This is great!"

"I know!" Blaine agreed from beside him. He had scooted to the seat beside Kurt a little earlier, making Kurt sit in the middle of Mercedes and Blaine. "I really like the trees you made, Mercedes. They're so pretty!"

"Thanks, Blaine!" She replied "And Kurt, your house looks so real! It's beautiful!"

"Thank you, Mercedes." Kurt accepted the comment politely. "Maybe I should bring you both over sometime so you can see it in person!"

"That sounds fun!" Blaine shouted. "Don't you think, Mercedes?"

Mercedes nodded vigorously. "Yeah!" She then leaned in, as did the other two, following her lead. "Hey, can we make a promise?"

Kurt became confused. "A promise for what?"

Mercedes smiled. "To be best friends forever! Who's in?" Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes put their hands inside a circle on top of one another. "Promise?"

Kurt and Blaine both nodded. "Promise!"

And Kurt had never felt more accepted in his life.

* * *

Kurt smiled fondly at the memory, slowly coming back into reality, where he was beside Mercedes in the choir room, waiting for the "star" of Glee club, as she called herself, Rachel Berry to finish her solo.

"Wonderful, Rachel!" Mr. Schuester commented on her performance. "With enthusiasm like that, we're bound to win at sectionals!"

The room cheered in agreement, Mercedes giving Kurt a hopeful look and a gentle squeeze on his hand. Kurt smiled back at her, though he was still somewhat lost in his thoughts.

Yes, Kurt and Mercedes had stayed friends as promised - but, around four years ago, just after the beginning of their seventh grade year, Blaine's father had forced him to leave. Kurt and Mercedes had been torn, the former more so though. He knew why Blaine's Dad had done that. It wasn't just a coincidence that he had been ripped away from his best friend right after Blaine had come out.

Kurt was inconsolable - mostly because he had a little "crush" on Blaine. Kurt, of course, had not come out as gay until nearly two years later, their freshman year. But he had known for a while, he just hadn't come to terms with it. And he wanted to run home and tell Blaine as soon as he had, wanted him to be the first to know. But he couldn't, because along with the move, Mr. Anderson had changed their phone numbers, and didn't tell Kurt or Mercedes how to get into contact. Kurt knew deep down he blamed Blaine's sexuality on them.

As far as he knew, Blaine had been forced to some preppy school for all boys, which could've been in California for all he and Mercedes had been told. He just hoped, wherever Blaine was, he was happy.

Mercedes noticed Kurt's distant expression and nodded her affirmation. Blaine had been her first real friend. While she didn't exactly harbor the same feelings Kurt did for the boy, she loved him deeply. And his departure had hurt her all the same.

After the whole thing was over, Kurt and Mercedes had renewed their vow from preschool, promising that what happened to Blaine wouldn't happen to either of them - not that they blamed Blaine. Blaine had even tried to get out a goodbye - but his asshole of a father had taken that from them two, effectively ending the three musketeers.

Mercedes gripped Kurt's hand harder. "I'm sorry," she murmured. Kurt had told her about the crush, even before he came out. Mercedes had been the first to know, and she felt sorry for Kurt. She was the only one who knew what the depressed looks and forced smiles were for. Even after four years, it stung just as bad.

Kurt smiled at Mercedes, a genuine one, before packing his bag and heading for the door. Mercedes followed him, knowing he needed his best friend right now.

"Sectionals are tomorrow," she said happily in an effort to change the subject and get Kurt's mind elsewhere - and it worked. Partially, at least. Blaine leaving had sparked something in Kurt, causing him to become the diva he was today. And he didn't regret that.

"I know. We're gonna crush everyone in our paths," Kurt said confidently, with a hint of laughter. "Everyone will know who the New Directions are by tomorrow."

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

Kurt's phone vibrated. "It's Dad," he murmured. "He needs me at the shop."

"I'll come with you," Mercedes said immediately. It was sort of a tradition. Even after all these years, Mercedes' father was still a loyal employee, and he had become Burt's second-in-command at the shop. Usually, Mercedes would ride with Kurt there the days he got a needing call or text from Burt.

"Thanks," Kurt replied, unlocking the Navigator to allow himself and Mercedes inside.

Around fifteen minutes later found Mercedes and Kurt at "Hummel's Tire and Lube," helping their father's load and unload car parts. It only took about an hour for them to be done.

Mercedes' mother showed up around the same time with an unreadable expression on her face. She smiled when she saw her husband, taking her place next to him. "I was wondering where you two were. You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Sorry, Mom," Mercedes apologized immediately, as did her father.

"Hey, Kurt," Mrs. Jones said happily. "It's been a while."

Kurt laughed. "If a week's considered a while, then, yes, it's been a while, Mrs. Jones."

She patted Kurt's shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you, Kurt? You called me Mrs. Jones when you were in preschool. Please, call me Marie."

Kurt smiled at Marie. She had become a sort of motherly figure to him after cancer's cold fingers had taken Elizabeth. It had been a painful experience, but Blaine had helped him get through it.

And there it was again. Blaine.

Kurt shook his head. "I think I'm gonna go. We have sectionals tomorrow anyway. Need to get my beauty sleep," he lied smoothly. Before anyone could refuse him, he was on his way home.

And that night, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The bus ride to Westerville was terrible. Sectionals were being held at Dalton Academy this year, at the home of their real competition, the Warblers. They were an all-male group, who had a killer lead, as Kurt had been told. He still didn't think he could compete with New Directions, though.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Kurt noticed all the students were wearing suits - great. So it was a preppy all-boy school. Just like where Blaine had been made to go.

Kurt couldn't help but cry a little as he remembered Blaine. He had been his first crush, his first love, and he had never been able to tell him.

Suddenly, Kurt was feeling spiritual. _Please, _Kurt prayed, closing his eyes, _I know you probably hate me for who I love, but please. Just let me get the chance to tell him. Someday._

Kurt knew he was being far-fetched with his desire, but he couldn't help it. He missed Blaine terribly.

Before he could begin crying again, the bus came to a stop. The New Directions filed out excitedly, wooping with adrenaline as they did. Kurt walked out, putting on the pretense of being happy for the sake of his fellow Glee-clubbers.

They took their reserved seats near the front row, as they were going on last, right after the Warblers. He sat beside Mercedes, smiling at her as the first Glee Club, some Church group, completed their set list.

_No competition there,_ Kurt thought, smirking. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the Warblers were announced.

Kurt watched intently as the curtains revealed darkness, the lights off. A smooth, sultry voice was heard, singing the beginning lines of Raise Your Glass, and _God_, did it sound familiar to Kurt.

Kurt elbowed Mercedes, who had the same confused look on her face as they listened. Just before the lights flicked on, Mercedes face flashed with realization. She opened her mouth to say something to Kurt, but she didn't have to. The lights came up, revealing who the mystery singer was.

Blaine.

Kurt was sure his heart stopped in his chest. This was his nerves getting to him, right? There was no way his long-time crush was standing on stage, serenading the crowd with such a beautiful voice Kurt thought he might die. No. No way.

Kurt looked to Mercedes, watching as her eyes went wide. Kurt shook his head. It had to be real if Mercedes was seeing it, too.

So Kurt's first love was standing only a few feet away from Kurt... singing... looking gorgeous as ever...

Kurt's heartbeat picked up. He didn't know if he's be able to go on now, much less finish watching Blaine's performance. But he was attentive, noticing every little thing about Blaine that could possibly have changed in those dreaded four years.

As soon as the performance was over, Kurt was sad and broken from his daze. He could've sat there and watched Blaine perform all day.

Then an idea hit Kurt. And suddenly, he was excited to perform. He was even happier he had been given a solo this time. He knew exactly how to rekindle the friendship they had all once shared. He gave Mercedes a look as they filed onto the stage.

* * *

Blaine ran off of the stage, high-fiving his Warbler friends as they congratulated him on his performance. Blaine smiled at them, though he was feeling sad. He had only joined Glee club because he knew what it had meant to Kurt. And, hey, turned out he was good. And he enjoyed it.

But every time the Warblers had to perform, Blaine was reminded why he even joined in the first place.

He hated his father. His father had torn him away from his two best friends, and his crush. Truth be told, Blaine only figured out he was gay after he had found himself attracted to Kurt. He had thought it over a while, and came out, Kurt being the first to know. He knew the risks - as far as he knew at that point, Kurt was straight. And having a gay friend was dangerous in Lima.

But Blaine never got the chance to know. As soon as his father got wind of Blaine's revelation, he moved the entire family to Westerville in hopes of "straightening" out his son. Blaine tried to explain to his father how it wouldn't help, but Mr. Anderson was adamant.

And of course, Blaine tried to visit Kurt and Mercedes. But his father had him under strict surveillance, and couldn't be convinced otherwise by his wife. While she hadn't agreed with Blaine's lifestyle, she was a hopeless romantic. And she wanted her son to be given his chance to love again.

Blaine shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he sat with the Warblers to watch the next performance. They were a new club, called the New Directions. No one knew much about them, so Blaine was anxious to watch.

Blaine observed them dully. There was no denying that they were spectacular, but his mood had been brought down with thoughts of his love. The one his father had taken away. The one who had the beautiful blue eyes. The one who -

- sang a lot like that.

Blaine's head shot up at the sound of a countertenor, the voice resembling the one of Kurt's. He searched the stage for him and found him up center stage.

Blaine didn't move for a while, mouth gaping as he watched Kurt. Kurt soon found Blaine's eyes, smiling brightly at him. He seemed to be singing to him.

Blaine was blushing terribly now. His best friends, Nick and Jeff, noticed. "Look, Jeff, I think Blainers here has an admirer."

Ignoring their excitement, he simply uttered one word to make their intentions change. "Kurt," he said.

The boys gave each other a look. "_The _Kurt?"

Blaine only nodded, droning out their chatter behind him. He kept his eyes trained on Kurt's with no intention of ever stopping.

But then Kurt was out of the spotlight. He sighed deeply, mind still reeling from what he had just seen. But then another song began, and he noticed Mercedes on stage. She had been Blaine's first friend, and she meant a great deal to him. Maybe not as much as Kurt, but a lot, nevertheless.

The songs ended. Blaine sat there and stared for what felt like hours. He felt himself start to cry. He loved the Warblers, of course, but they couldn't take the place of his first best friend and crush.

Blaine made no move to get up, but he felt himself being lifted and brought back stage. He looked to see Nick and Jeff grabbing him by the arms to drag him backstage. Jeff spoke. "You're clearly in love with this guy. No way are we letting you miss your once chance to be with him."

Blaine smiled at the kindness of both his friends. Suddenly, he was back stage and searching rapidly for Kurt. Their eyes found each other's at the same moment, grins breaking out over each of their faces.

Nick nudged his arm. "Break a leg."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice as he ran towards were Kurt was. Mercedes was waiting beside him, each of them with open arms. They enveloped each other in a big hug, happiness everywhere.

Blaine felt nostalgic. Not in a bad way at all, though. He felt at home. Finally.

He pulled away from the two quickly. "I missed you guys. So much."

"Us, too," Mercedes said. "It's been too long."

"Much too long," Kurt said, the first words he had spoken. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Same here," Blaine said.

Mercedes noticed the longing look in each boy's eyes and pushed Kurt forward with her arm, making him land flush against Blaine's chest. "Oops! Me and my clumsiness," she murmured, then left the two alone.

Blaine laughed. He remembered everything, and he knew Mercedes didn't have a clumsy bone in her body.

Kurt was staring at Blaine's face, close enough for his breath to tickle Blaine's cheek. He made no move to get off of Blaine. Not that Blaine was complaining.

There was so much to say, yet not enough time to say it. They each knew that they would be called on stage to announce the winner soon.

"I'm gay," Kurt said, deciding to get out with the important stuff first. Blaine looked at him in shock. He had a chance with Kurt! "I came out two years after you left. Just so you know..."

It was obvious what Kurt was implying to everyone but Blaine. However, Blaine continued in his pursuit. "Have I ever told you what beautiful eyes you have?"

Kurt laughed. "No," he said. "Have I ever told you how much I like short guys?"

And that was all the encouragement needed to lean forward and press a kiss to Kurt's lips. They each melted into each other, ignoring the catcalls from the Warblers and New Directions, and the "Stop fraternizing with the enemy!" from a joking Rachel.

Kurt attempted to bury his hands in Blaine's hair, but was met with a gel-prison. He pulled away laughing. "What's with the gel, Blaine? You know I love your curls."

"The gel goes," Blaine said. "If you agree to stay with me."

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

They kissed slowly and sweetly one last time before they were called on stage to announce first place.

Third place was given to the gospel choir, leaving first and second for the New Directions and Warblers. Kurt and Blaine shared a "Good Luck" glance as the envelope was opened.

"And, in first place," the announcer paused for dramatic effect. "Ladies and gentlemen, a tie between the McKinley High New Directions and Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Kurt and Blaine wasted no time in meeting each other in an embrace. Figuring they were safe from the homophobic stares behind the throng of show choir students, they let their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

"Congratulations, Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. "I have a lot to be congratulated for," he began. "But this isn't one of them," he said, giving Blaine no time to comprehend what he meant before their lips were together once again.

They still had to face Blaine's father, and the long-distance thing was going to be hard. But it would be okay. As long as they had each other.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? I just really love my Klaine! :)**

**Bye! And remember, STAY. DAPPER!**

**-Kristen**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT**

**So, I saw I was getting followers for this... and some reviews asking for an update... and I realized I forgot to mention it was a one-shot. Key word WAS. It seems people sort of liked this... so I have a question. How would you like it if I kept this one-shot posted, but made a stretched-out, more elaborate version of this? Like, I would go into depth more. I promise I wouldn't just copy this... just kind of make their meeting take a little longer, maybe, then I'd continue where I left off... keep in mind that Blaine's father is homophobic and is yet to know what happened at sectionals...**

**OR, I could just type up a little sequel to this, post it as a chapter two, then be done with it...**

**Or, I could just leave it like it is forever and ever...**

**Here are your choices (PLEASE VOTE OR YOU GET NO KLAINE COOKIES!):**

**A)**** Story-version of this, multi-chaptered.**

**B)**** Mini-Sequel as a Chapter Two.**

**C)**** Leave it like it is, I regret reading this story the first time because it sucked, and you are a terrible author who should give up on her dreams of being a writer one day.**

**Wow, don't know where that last one came from...**

**VOTE!**

**-Kristen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: STORY UP!**

**The votes were in a landslide, with 9 out of 11 people voting for it to become a full story, the other two wanting a mini-sequel. While I would love to please everyone, majority rules! **

**The full story will be posted under the title "Shattered," as I didn't want to copy the one-shot. Thanks to everyone who read this, and the compliments! They really mean a lot to me!**

**(Any ideas for a title are welcome!)**

**GO READ MY MAGNIFICENT WORK! (Hehe, just give me time, you'll see my sarcasm eventually.)**

**-Kristen**


End file.
